gravityfallsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Тайна поместья Нортвест/Галерея
Скриншоты Ужин с призраком S2e10 northwest manor noir.png S2e10 NWmansionIntro.png S2e10 mrs northwest.png S2e10 pacifica fancy.png S2e10 curtsy.png S2e10 frowning NWs.png S2e10 obedience bell.png S2e10 the ringing of the bell commands you Lorna.png S2e10 get that bell outa my fae.png S2e10 peculiar pacifica.png S2e10 northwests alerted.png S2e10 table shake.png S2e10 mess.png S2e10 its happening.png S2e10 waiters shocked.png S2e10 duck.png S2e10 hide for cover.png S2e10 you owe my possessions.png S2e10 obey me.png S2e10 northwests shocked under table.png S2e10 surely theres someone who can handle this sorta nonsense.png S2e10 dipper on the front cover.png S2e10 dipper wards off bat.png Вряд ли союзники S2e10 rainy day.png S2e10 marathon ready.png S2e10 ghost harassers.png S2e10 utbahc.png S2e10 be strong bladder.png S2e10 breaking news.png S2e10 dipper mabel candy on couch.png S2e10 grenda crush.png S2e10 smelly toby.png S2e10 lined up townsfolk.png S2e10 guarded estate.png S2e10 he got his pizza!.png S2e10 preteens entranced.png S2e10 i want your life.png S2e10 dipper disagrees with girls.png S2e10 Pacifica asks for help.png S2e10 tell her to her face.png S2e10 le gasp.png S2e10 pacifica incognito.png S2e10 mabel has an idea.png S2e10 dipper negotiates.png S2e10 slick dipper.png S2e10 three invites.png S2e10 they're in.png Да начнётся вечеринка S2e10 Northwest Mansion Wide Shot.png S2e10 guards in line.png S2e10 pull the lever kronk!.png S2e10 welcome or whatever.png S2e10 dino skeleton.png S2e10 jaw dropped.png S2e10 fill the fountain.png S2e10 pacifica on shell phone.png S2e10 fancy plant.png S2e10 squishy face.png S2e10 gift bag.png S2e10 quail and babies.png S2e10 girls run.png S2e10 man of the hour.png S2e10 preston asks.png S2e10 preston tells pacifica.png S2e10 dipper's too classy.png S2e10 frowning pacifica.png S2e10 dipper unhappy.png S2e10 uncomfortable outfit.png S2e10 not gonna kiss.png S2e10 lineage.png S2e10 aerial view.png S2e10 Mabel and Friends Fancy.png S2e10 guest book.png S2e10 marius's bio.png S2e10 make a truce.png S2e10 psh!.png S2e10 agreed.png S2e10 awkward laugh from all.png Арчибальд Кордрой S2e10 hesitant entrance.png S2e10 dipper enters.png S2e10 Bear.png S2e10 fireplace glowing.png S2e10 pool table.png S2e10 dipper looks serious.png S2e10 category 10.png S2e10 category 1.png S2e10 pacifica being a jerk.png S2e10 what about my hair.png S2e10 ghost detector.png S2e10 Northwest Mansion Lumberjack Painting.png S2e10 painting close up.png S2e10 3D ghost painting.png S2e10 emf glowing.png S2e10 hitting tech helps.png S2e10 empty frame.png S2e10 dipper concerned.png S2e10 both a bit freaked.png S2e10 puddle.png S2e10 pacifica looks up.png S2e10 bleeding animal head.png S2e10 Explosion.png S2e10 fire roars.png S2e10 firey mounted heads on walls.png S2e10 Antler Chandelier.png S2e10 dipper what is that.png S2e10 ghost threat iminent.png S2e10 more creepy heads.png S2e10 who mounts a mouse head.png S2e10 pacifica grabs dipper.png S2e10 attacked.png S2e10 ghost comes out of the fire.png S2e10 ghost forming.png S2e10 missing eye.png S2e10 Northwest Mansion Lumberjack Ghost Beardless.png S2e10 Northwest Mansion Lumberjack Ghost Bearded.png S2e10 ax transformation.png S2e10 nice axe.png S2e10 hiding under the table.png S2e10 Ghost calling out for Dipper and Pacifica.png S2e10 pacifica looks upset.png S2e10 dream hipster.png S2e10 category 10 view 2.png S2e10 good advice.png S2e10 disappointed.png S2e10 hide and seek is over.png S2e10 run away.png Приезд гостей S2e10 no agents here....png S2e10 basketball player.png S2e10 the mayor rolls in.png S2e10 they're with me.png S2e10 preston welcome.png S2e10 mohawk hair.png S2e10 snooty folk.png S2e10 nice one.png S2e10 candy in loop.png S2e10 put the stick down.png S2e10 chocolatey cheesy goodness.png S2e10 attention all.png S2e10 incoming.png S2e10 marius is glowing.png S2e10 marius.png S2e10 girls stare.png S2e10 candy concerned.png S2e10 i cant do it.png S2e10 mabel looks sad.png S2e10 new idea.png S2e10 grenda tries to flirt.png S2e10 not so much.png S2e10 girls scheming.png Потайная комната S2e10 run and read.png S2e10 floating ghost.png S2e10 NW garden entrance.png S2e10 pinky up pacifica.png S2e10 dodge the birds.png S2e10 running through the mud.png S2e10 handy dandy journal.png S2e10 haunted paintings.png S2e10 look!.png S2e10 silver mirror.png S2e10 wait!.png S2e10 no stepping.png S2e10 favorite pattern.png S2e10 desperate pacifica.png S2e10 fight for the journal.png S2e10 falling.png S2e10 skeleton portrait.png S2e10 round the corner.png S2e10 Pacifica fallen.png S2e10 what is this place.png S2e10 storage.png S2e10 looking around.png S2e10 watch out pacifica.png S2e10 painting cover stretching.png S2e10 look out.png S2e10 sheet grab.png S2e10 pacifica scream.png S2e10 Pacifica avoids the ghost.png S2e10 Llama picture.png S2e10 mirror.png S2e10 prepare to die.png S2e10 shielding pacifica.png Призрак в ловушке S2e10 sheet tumble.png S2e10 stopped rolling.png S2e10 shake it off.png S2e10 wide eyed.png S2e10 did it work.png S2e10 ghost trapped.png S2e10 let me out.png S2e10 happy.png S2e10 gimmie a hug.png S2e10 unexpected hug.png S2e10 happy pacifica.png S2e10 realization hits.png S2e10 akward hug.png S2e10 sorry about that.png S2e10 no really i don't mind.png S2e10 awkward.png S2e10 dipper rubs arm.png S2e10 i will pay you.png S2e10 pretend that never happened.png S2e10 dipper looks confused.png S2e10 congratulatory.png S2e10 cant thank you enough.png S2e10 dipper looks determined.png S2e10 love triangle.png S2e10 wait dipper.png S2e10 stay here.png S2e10 dipper looks sly.png S2e10 dipper tries to look cool.png S2e10 gotta exorcise that ghost.png S2e10 proud walk.png S2e10 into a pillar.png S2e10 knocked back.png S2e10 awkward laugh.png S2e10 category ten.png Воспоминания лесоруба S2e10 dipper rethinks his idea of pacifica.png S2e10 ghost adds his two cents.png S2e10 dipper looks at mirror.png S2e10 dipper talks to ghost.png S2e10 transition to flashback.png S2e10 present day mansion.png S2e10 pre mansion days.png S2e10 NW convinces lumberjacks.png S2e10 NW looks ready to fly.png S2e10 NW reveals party idea.png S2e10 northwest fest.png S2e10 agreement.png S2e10 building.png S2e10 lumber folk.png S2e10 one casualty.png S2e10 more losses.png S2e10 winter time.png S2e10 completed at a cost.png S2e10 top floor.png S2e10 approaching the gates.png S2e10 ghost in life.png S2e10 halt.png S2e10 point and laugh.png S2e10 laughing snobs.png S2e10 shocked and sad.png S2e10 turn around.png S2e10 leaving dejectedly.png S2e10 hat off.png S2e10 angry lumberjack.png S2e10 throw hat down.png S2e10 furious.png S2e10 pound at the gates.png S2e10 whats that.png S2e10 turn to face.png S2e10 swept up by mudslide.png S2e10 hanging on by a stump.png S2e10 watching mud slide.png S2e10 incoming ax.png S2e10 ax flying off log.png S2e10 spinning ax.png S2e10 lumberjack looks back.png S2e10 falling ax.png S2e10 reaching out.png S2e10 nathaniel northwest.png S2e10 beard scratch.png S2e10 lumberjack curse 1.png S2e10 lumberjacks curse.png S2e10 nathaniel looking over paper.png S2e10 preston looking over paper.png S2e10 knowing look.png S2e10 dipper clued in.png S2e10 realization hits dipper.png Конфронтация S2e10 preston talking to the mayor.png S2e10 have a monkey.png S2e10 look to the door.png S2e10 door closed.png S2e10 dramatic entrance 1.png S2e10 awesome dipper.png S2e10 dipper calls out NWs.png S2e10 intense glare.png S2e10 none amused.png S2e10 pacifica runs in.png S2e10 all NWs present.png S2e10 dippers mad at pacifica too.png S2e10 pacifica taken aback.png S2e10 pacifica ashamed.png S2e10 dipper frustrated.png S2e10 dippers not gonna put up with this.png S2e10 preston puts down glass.png S2e10 hands behind back.png S2e10 eye to eye.png S2e10 both look at the guests.png S2e10 chimp has cookies.png S2e10 mayor loves cookies.png S2e10 dipper still doesnt agree.png S2e10 dipper offended.png S2e10 dipper is so done.png S2e10 dipper looks at pacifica.png S2e10 youre just another link.png S2e10 pacifica hurt.png S2e10 gonna cry.png S2e10 they made me do it.png S2e10 pacifica looking down.png S2e10 bell in face.png S2e10 pacifica blushes.png S2e10 preston's happy face.png S2e10 preston dismissing dipper.png S2e10 dipper biting his tongue.png S2e10 dipper storming out.png S2e10 not for him.png Изгнание S2e10 dipper outside.png S2e10 exorcism.png S2e10 trapped ghost wants out.png S2e10 i dunno.png S2e10 mabel's inside.png S2e10 you seem unstable.png S2e10 sad resignation.png S2e10 talk to the hand.png S2e10 puppy dog eyes.png S2e10 go nuts man.png S2E10 Lumberjacked clip frame.png S2e10 holding up the mirror.png S2e10 hot mirror.png S2e10 falling mirror.png S2e10 smashed mirror.png S2e10 ghost escaping.png S2e10 escaping.png S2e10 reforming.png S2e10 roll over.png S2e10 back to the mansion.png S2e10 evil laugh.png S2e10 oh no.png S2e10 run back to the mansion.png S2e10 townsfolk outside in the rain.png S2e10 trying to hop the fence.png Первое свидание S2e10 mabel approaches marius.png S2e10 hey marius.png S2e10 mabel looks sophisticated.png S2e10 so, australia.png S2e10 do you eat kangaroo meat.png S2e10 looking nervous.png S2e10 marius confused.png S2e10 mabel tags candy.png S2e10 push away via face.png S2e10 i am candy.png S2e10 nice shoulder hats.png S2e10 hey again.png S2e10 tag back in.png S2e10 what kinda boat.png S2e10 girls fight.png S2e10 marius doesn't know what to do.png S2e10 marius shuffles away.png S2e10 grenda comes back.png S2e10 grenda upset.png S2e10 flirting without me.png S2e10 we're sorry.png S2e10 your flirting style is intense.png S2e10 grenda blushes.png S2e10 Mabel and Candy.png Незваный гость S2e10 welcome.png S2e10 hands on hips.png S2e10 fest guests.png S2e10 a toast.png S02e11 Taxidermied grizzly.JPG S02e11 Taxidermied bighorn sheep.JPG S02e11 crawling stag trophy.JPG S2e10 taxidermy attack.png S2e10 here's dipper.png S02e11 When taxidermied animals attack.png.JPG S02e11 When taxidermied animals attack2.JPG S2e10 whoa that is not okay.png S2e10 mrs northwest panic.png Правда Нортвестов S2e10 trying to understand.png S2e10 the real northwests.png S2e10 and then theres me.png S2e10 preston and mrs portrait.png S2e10 look into her eyes she needs you....png S2e10 be whoever you are.png S2e10 don't be wherever you are.png S2e10 dipper loves you just the way you are.png S2e10 lumberjack the romance ruiner.png Деревянный Диппер S2e10 intense dipper.png S2e10 book zap.png S2e10 let go of book.png S2e10 book flying away.png S2e10 ghost attacking dipper.png S2e10 dipper zapped.png S2e10 final form.png Приглашаем всех S2e10 northwest manor will burn.png S2e10 hey ugly.png S2e10 pacifica will do it.png S2e10 prove yourself.png S2e10 main gate.png S2e10 prove youself 2.png S2e10 stop this instant.png S2e10 pacifica thinks.png S2e10 wooden.png S2e10 pacifica about to pull the switch.png S2e10 disobey us.png S2e10 bell ring.png S2e10 dingly dingly.png S2e10 pacifica about to pull the switch 2.png S2e10 Pacifica pulls the switch.png S2e10 get 'em.png S2e10 people coming in.png S2e10 happy ghost.png S2e10 turning normal.png S2e10 turning normal 2.png S2e10 lumber justice.png S2e10 imagine if that hit someone.png S2e10 Pacifica satisfied.png S2e10 i'm glad they came.png S2e10 gompers has nums.png S2e10 party.png S2e10 tyler tries to use fork.png s2e10 they're everyhwere.png S2e10 what happened.png S2e10 phone number.png S2e10 great.png S2e10 sad pacifica.png S2e10 guess what we're stepping on.png S2e10 dipper and pacifica dirt.png S2e10 dipper and pacifica dirt 2.png S2e10 should probably clean this up.png 21 час для них, 21 день для нас S2e10 dance time.png S2e10 how goes it.png S2e10 determined fiddleford.png S2e10 the glasses are back.png S2e10 something is near.png S2e10 something big.png S2e10 maybe later.png S2e10 there is no later.png S2e10 it's getting closer.png S2e10 bill banner.png| The tapestry. Титры S2e10 agents in disguise.png S2e10 credits code.png S2e10 End Page.png Рекламные видео Гравити Фолз — Тайна поместья Нортвест — Тизер Гравити Фолз — Тайна поместья Нортвест — Трейлер Разное S2E10 Northwest Mansion Mystery Poster.jpg S2e10 mansion.jpg S2e10 mansion dark.png en:Northwest Mansion Mystery/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов 2 сезона Категория:Статьи